The present invention relates to an electronic instruction apparatus for instructing an operator of an operation sequence through the use of audible synthetic speech.
Conventional operation sequence instructions are presented to an operator through the use of printed matter. That is, an operation sequence is printed on paper, and the operator reads the written instructions and does operation in accordance with the instructions printed on the instruction paper. Or, numerals showing operation sequence are attached to or provided near devices to be operated, and the operator operates the devices in the order instructed by the numerals. More specifically, the conventional operation sequence instruction appeals to the operator's vision.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel operation sequence instruction system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic operation sequence instruction system which provides audible instruction to the operator.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel control system for a synthetic speech system for instructing the operation sequence of devices through the use of synthetic speech.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a register is provided for storing digital information related to operation sequence instructions. The digital information stored in the register is sequentially applied to a control system in response to actuation of a instruction request button. The control system controls a synthetic speech system so that the synthetic speech system develops the synthetic speech for audibly instructing the operation sequence.